There are a multiplicity of cleansing products and conditioning products in the marketplace. Generally the cleansing products are aqueous based so as to remove soil from skin and/or hair surface upon rinsing. Conditioning products are intended to deposit a substance on the skin or hair and are usually present in a non aqueous oily type system. Various "2 in 1" products are now on the marketplace. These attempt to both cleanse and condition the hair or skin. Many of these are emulsions of the oily conditioning agents and the aqueous cleanser system are usually in oil in water form. Much difficulty is had in preparing a stable multiphase system, emulsion, which has a significant shelflife. The emulsions have a tendency to break apart into their separate phases. Additionally, it is extremely difficult to achieve the concomitant cleansing and conditioning of skin and hair. Although there may be an increased sensory perception by the user of the composition, the actual deposition of conditioning agent is generally below the minimum amount which brings about a real measurable effect on the skin or hair. Furthermore, they are generally not readily water rinsable and tend to leave a greasy feeling on the skin. Therefore, there exists a real need for a composition which both cleanses the skin and/or hair and concomitantly lays down a layer of conditioning agent.
This goal has been accomplished by a novel single phase oily composition bearing a minimum of three components of differing polarities and functions within the composition. The composition is applied to the skin and removes soil therefrom. When water is added to the skin bearing the composition, an emulsion is then made with the least polar component of the composition precipitating from the emulsion and depositing on the skin. This least polar material provides the conditioning effects to the skin. The two or more increasing polarity components of the composition remain in the aqueous emulsion and are removed from the skin together with skin soil. The least polar material(s) remain on the skin and condition it. Not only is general soil removed from the hair, but the composition is capable of removing "waterproof" make-ups, mascara, eye shadows and the like.